Geek Charming
Geek Charming was a 2011 Disney Channel Original Movie based on the novel of the same name by Robin Palmer. The film was directed by Jeffrey Hornaday and was written by Elizabeth Hackett and Hilary Galanoy. It stars Modern Family actress Sarah Hyland and Matt Prokop. It premiered on November 11, 2011 on Disney Channel. The premiere was watched by 4.9 million viewers, the fifth largest number for a cable show of that week. Plot Dylan (Hyland) is the most popular 16-year-old girl in high school who thinks about hardly anything but herself. Josh (Prokop) is an aspiring film geek who loves to make movies. Josh also has a crush on Dylan's ex-friend, Amy. Dylan is dating a boy named Asher. At this lunch table, Josh tells his best friends that he will make a documentary for the film festival, but doesn't know what it should be about. Later, Josh sees Dylan's purse fall into the fountain at the mall, in which he runs into the water and returns her purse rightfully. Then he takes away her purse and asks her to be the star of his new project. Josh enlists all the help from Dylan into filming about 'high school popularity', but as Dylan is being a diva to him, Josh fires her, but reconsiders her after she comes to see Flight of the Navigator with him. As Josh continues to film Dylan, she reveals to him that her mom passed away and she wants to win Blossom Queen like her, and Dylan also gets Josh a date to a party even though she has deeper feelings for him, as much as Josh is feeling the same way. At the party, Asher sees Josh and Dylan holding hands and breaks up with her later. Josh's love interest simply rejects him in school. At the Film Festival, they play the movie and the audience giggles at the moments where Dylan acts hotheaded, and Dylan runs out humiliated, which Josh follows her. She states that she will never want to see him ever again, "forever." The movie actually turns out to compliment Dylan at the end, but she doesn't see. Next morning, Amy arrives at Dylan's house and they become best friends again, and she proceeds to give Dylan the movie so she can watch it some more. At the dance, Dylan wins Blossom Queen and finds out Josh won the film festival. Then, Dylan makes a speech, saying that she was wrong about "cats not hanging with dogs", and that being geeky isn't any different from being popular. Josh hears the speech, and then, after that they share a kiss and start to date. In the end, Josh and Dylan, narrating the movie, narrate the final sentence, and they kiss again with Josh's jacket covering them. As they walk away, it's revealed there will be a sequel around the future. Throughout the movie, Dylan and Josh narrate from asides. Cast *Sarah Hyland as Dylan Schoenfield *Matt Prokop as Josh Rosen *Sasha Pieterse as Amy Loubalu *Jordan Nichols as Asher Dumetz *Vanessa Morgan as Hannah Mornell *Lili Simmons as Lola *David Del Rio as Ari *Jimmy Bellinger as Steven *Lilli Birdsell as Sandy *Andrew Airlie as Alan Schoenfield *Kacey Rohl as Caitlin *Andrea Brooks as Nicole Patterson *Brenda Crichlow as Guthrie (as Brenda M. Crichlow) *Erica Van Briel as Amber *Nina Kiri as Shy Girl *Olivia Gurney Randall as Random Girl (as Olivia Ryan-Stern) *Oliver Stern as Random Girl (as Olivia Ryan-Stern) *Kathryn Kirkpatrick as Lunch Lady *Sean Mahaffey as Smart Phone Customer *Brent Chapman as Mall Cop *Keith Dallas as Parking Enforcement Officer (as Keith Blackman *Dallas) *Aliza Vellani as Another Random Girl *Brianna Brown as Teacher *Diane Brown as Teacher *Aaron Miko as Popular Guy *Taurean Mills as Volleyball Player *Lilli Birdsell as Sandy Rosen *Kerry James as David *Ayla Cordell as Thad (uncredited) Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the USA on February 7, 2012. It features ten bonus episodes of ''Shake It Up'' and is a two-disc set. The film was released in the UK on April 23, 2012, alongside ''Frenemies''. There are five episodes of Shake It Up and five episodes of [[So Random!|''So Random!]], on a two-disc set. The bonus features are: *Bloopers *Deleted Scenes *Extended Ending *"From Geek to Chic" (Featurette) *10 Bonus Episodes of [[Shake It Up|''Shake It Up]] ("Shake It Up, Up, and Away", "Three's A Crowd It Up", "Double Pegasus It Up", "Doctor It Up", "Beam It Up", "Throw It Up", "Twist It Up", "Match It Up", and "Age It Up") Production Robin Palmer, the author of the original novel, was not involved in production and refused to read the script due to her background of adapting novels into films. The movie was shot in Vancouver, Canada. Category:2011 films Category:Disney films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Live-action films Category:Films Category:Geek Charming Category:Films based on books